OS Besen a Marinette (Adrinette)
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Summary: Tenían la noche libre por un viaje de amigos, pero el clima estaba lluvioso y los chicos estaban aburridos. Y de la nada, Luka salió con un juego llamado 'Besen a Marinette'.
1. Parte 1

Los chicos estaban muy aburridos y la mayoria de las chicas estaban en un spa, menos Marinette que estaba leyendo un libro muy agusto en compañia de los chicos.

Tenían la noche libre pero no podían hacer nada. La lluvia caía con fuerza y bueno...todos estaban cansados. Por ello, los seis estaban descansando.

Marinette estaba recostada cómodamente en el sofá, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el brazo del mismo, y sus piernas estiradas mientras leía. Adrien Agreste estaba sentado, jugando con el PSP de Max.

"Hey, tengo una idea!" dijo Luka. Nathaniel y Nino, ambos sentados en la mesa, miraron a Luka expectantes aunque con cautela.

Luka sonrió con los ojos brillando y dijo, "Juguemos 'Besen a Marinette'!"

En perfecta sincronía, Marinette y Adrien miraron a Luka, preguntando al mismo tiempo. "Qué?"

Luka sacó unos naipes de su bolsillo. "Juguemos 'Besen a Marinette'." Repitió.

"Qué es 'Besen a Marinette'?" preguntó Max, quien estaba sentado sin nada que hacer debido a que Adrien estaba jugando con su PSP.

"Bueno, es cualquier juego – poker, billar, dardos, incluso jan-ken-poi." Explicó Luka. "Lo que importa es que el ganador recibirá un beso de Mari."

"Ese juego no existe!" exclamó la azabache.

"Existe ahora." Dijo Luka.

Adrien bufó y regresó a jugar con el PSP. "Tú solo quieres una excusa para besar a Marinette."

"Por supuesto!" dijo Luka, con simpleza, empezando a barajar las cartas. "Bueno! Quién quiere jugar poker?"

Max se puso de pie y dijo. "Hmm? Creo que me gustaría besar a Marinette. Yo quiero jugar." Se unió a los demás en la mesa.

Marinette no pudo regresar a leer su libro. "Ya basta! Nadie va a besarme!" protestó.

Nathaniel acercó su silla más a la mesa. "Ganar a unos tontos y luego besar a Marinette? Qué mejor forma de pasar una noche de lluvia!"

"Dije que nadie va a besarme!" dijo Marinette, otra vez, pero volvió a ser ignorada.

"Juegas, Nino?" preguntó Luka.

Marinette lo miró expectante pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando Nino dijo. "Sí. Me gusta ganar y besar a mi Ex crush no estará tan mal, no?"

"Dije que nadie va a besarme!" Marinette insistió con un tono de voz más alto.

"Y tú, Bro?" preguntó Nino, ya que Adrien aún seguía sentado con el PSP.

"Nah!" dijo Adrien. "No quiero besar a Marinette, es mi mejor amiga. No te ofendas pero preferiría besar a una gallina." Rápidamente echó una mirada a la chica que estaba a su lado antes de regresar su atención a su juego.

Los otros chicos se miraron y sonrieron, "Como si fueses a ganar..." musitó Luka. "De acuerdo! Yo reparto!"

Adrien alzó la mirada y vio a Marinette mirándolo. "Qué? No vas a protestar otra vez?"

Los ojos de Marinette se achicaron. "Bueno, ya que tú no vas a jugar, no tengo problema alguno." Dijo y volvió a leer.

Unos minutos después...

"Sí!" dijo Nino. Acababa de ganar la primera ronda. Se puso de pie y besó a Marinette en la cabeza.

La azabache sonrió y no alzó la mirada. Adrien los miró por unos segundos y sonrió también.

Max ganó la segunda ronda y besó a Marinette en la frente. La siguiente ronda la ganó Nathaniel y besó a Marinette en la mejilla. Cuando el pelirojo giró, Adrien lo estaba viendo. "Qué?" preguntó.

"Qué de que?" preguntó Adrien.

"Estás frunciéndome el ceño." Dijo Nat.

"No. Solo estoy concentrándome." Dijo Adrien obviamente sonrojado. Nathaniel hizo un sonido y regresó a la mesa.

"Siiii!" gritó Luka cuando ganó. Saltó de su silla y fue hacia Marinette pero antes acercarse, la mesa de centro colisionó contra su pierna.

"Auuuch!" dijo Luka.

"Lo siento." Musitó Adrien. "Se me resbaló el pie."

Luka lo miró y siguió caminando hacia Marinette mientras frotaba su pierna.

Se puso de pie frente a su atractiva amiga y lo mira. Marinette lo miraba, tratando de hundirse más en la silla mientras Luka bajaba hacia ella, hasta que...la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Kim!" dijo Nino.

"Kiiiiiim!" dijo Adrien, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Caminó hacia Kim y en el camino se llevó a Luka también. "Qué bueno que llegaste." Adrien lanzó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Luka. "No es genial que Kim haya llegado, a pesar de la lluvia y eso, huh, Luka?"

"No." Gruñó Luka, tratando de soltarse. "Tengo que reclamar mi premio."

"Qué premio?" preguntó Kim.

"Estamos jugando 'Besen a Marinette'." Dijo Max.

"'Besen a Marinette?" preguntó Kim y miró a su amiga, quien estaba mirando todo.

"Es cualquier juego, lo importante es que el que gana besa a Marinette." Explicó Nino.

Los ojos de Kim se iluminaron. " Mi querida amiga es el premio? Yo quiero jugar!" Kim jaló una silla y se sentó entre Max y Nathaniel

"No, Kim! Tú también?" se quejó la azabache.

"Pero yo aún no he reclamado mi premio!" Luka se quejó audiblemente cuando logró zafarse de Adrien.

"Ya expiró." Dijo el rubio empujando a Luka hacia los demás.

"Qué?" preguntó incrédulo.


	2. Parte 2

"Dije que ya expiró." Repitió Adrien. "No reclamaste tu premio inmediatamente así que ya expiró."

"No existe esa regla!" protestó Luka.

"Bueno, tampoco existe el juego 'Besen a Marinette'." Dijo la azabache, feliz de haber sido salvada de ser besada por Luka, no era que no quisiera, simplemente que era su castigo por su tonto juego y Lukaes alguien a quien no consideraba inofensivo. Por algo tenía una canción llamada 'Make U wet.'

"Pero..." Luka trató de protestar.

Adrien puso una mano en el hombro de Nathaniel. "Existe esa regla, verdad Nath?"

"Ha?" preguntó el pelirojo. Adrien apretó el agarre en su hombro haciéndolo gritar. "Sí! Esa regla existe. Lo siento, Luka."

Adrien soltó a Nathaniel y regresó a Luka a su silla.

"Hey! Dejen de perder el tiempo, vamos a jugar! Mi princesa espera por mi beso." Dijo Kim frotando sus palmas y enviando un beso a la distancia a Marinette.

Marinette le contestó con una mirada y le enseño el dedo medio con una sonrisa.

Kim vio a Adrien sentándose en el sofá y tomando el PSP. "Qué? Adrien no juega?"

"No quiere besar a Mari." Dijo Max.

"Sí, cla~ro~." Dijo Kim con un tono de diversión. "No quiere porque sabe que si la besa no se detendrá y todos tendríamos un show." Se rió mientras los demás sonreían.

"Vete al diablo, Kim." Dijo Adrien. Miró a Marinette, quien también lo miraba. Cuando lo notaron, rápidamente giraron el rostro, completamente sonrojados.

Después de unos minutos...

"Hallelujah, chance!" gritó Kim mientras saltaba y con su brazo derecho señalaba a Marinette. "Voy por ti, princesa!"

Kim empezó a ir hacia Marinette pero Adrien de pronto se puso de pie y bloqueó su camino. "Espera!" todos pausaron y lo miraron. "Yo también gané."

"Qué quieres decir con que ganaste? Ni siquiera estás jugando!" dijo Luka.

Kim trató de empujar a Adrien. "Quítate!"

"Gané!" insistió el rubio. "Incluso tengo el puntaje más alto." Adrien alzó el PSP para que los demás lo miraran.

"Oh? Ya no tengo el puntaje más alto?" se quejó Max.

Luka lo ignoró. "Eso no cuenta, Agreste."

Kim siguió tratando de pasar. "Pero dijiste que sería cualquier juego, no?" dijo Adrien.

"Es cierto!" dijo Nino.

Adrien sonrió ante la mente simple de su mejor amigo.

Luka lo ignoró otra vez. "Dije billar, dardos, poker, pero no dije Tekken!"

"Bueno, de acuerdo." Dijo Adrien dejando el PSP en el sofá. "Entonces yo también juego lo de ustedes."

"Qué?" dijo una voz detrás de Adrien.

"Está bien, pero déjame reclamar mi premio." Dijo Kim.

"Nah! No puedes." Adrien lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró sentándolo nuevamente.

"Eh? A qué te refieres?" protestó Kim.

"Es un premio con una clausula de 'reclámalo ahora o expira'." Explicó Nino y otra vez, Adrien le sonrió agradecido.

Ahora eran seis chicos quienes estaban sentados en la misma mesa.

Marinette se puso de pie. "Bueno! 'Besen a Marinette' terminó, porque Marinette tiene que irse a dormir."

Luka inmediatamente se puso de pie y bloqueó su salida. "No! Aún tengo que ganar y reclamar mi premio!"

Marinette hizo un puchero. "Pero por qué yo?" se quejó.

"Porque eres Super Marinette." Dijo Kim. Y todos empezaron a llamarla 'Supeeeer Marinette'

Marinette hizo otro puchero. "Por qué no juegan a 'Besen a Nathaniel'?"

El pelirojo sacudió la cabeza. "Nah! Eso no suena tan bien como 'Besen a Marinette'

"Bueno entonces jueguen a 'Besen a Nino'" dijo la azabache.

"Ewh!" todos, incluyendo a Nino, dijeron.

Luka hizo que Marinette se sentara otra vez. "Siéntate y quédate o jugaremos a 'Secuestren a Marinette'."

"Y tú no quieres eso, verdad?" dijo Max. "Porque 'Secuestren a Marinette' nos conducirá a...?"

"Acosen a Marinette." Dijo Kim. "Y eso nos llevará a...?"

"Acuéstense con Marinette?" preguntó Nathaniel.

"Oh." Dijo Marinette. "Eh?"

"Así que sé buena niña y sigue leyendo tu libro mientras que nosotros jugamos a 'Besen a Marinette." Dijo Luka sonriendo malvadamente.

Marinette se sentó sin poder concentrarse en su libro. Se asustaba cada vez que la silla sonaba. Se mantenía mirándolos de rato en rato. Por supuesto, no la secuestrarían o acosarían...o...ahm...algo más...pensó Marinette. Pero solo por seguridad, decidió quedarse.

Y entonces, bam! Las cartas fueron aventadas. Adrien se recostó en su silla, sonriendo.

"Gané!" dijo.

Marinette se tensó, especialmente cuando Adrien la miró. Adrien se giró para ver a los demás. Inclinándose hacia ellos dijo: "Subimos la apuesta? Gana cinco y será 'Lleven a Marinette a la cama'."

Marinette jadeó de sorpresa.

"Yo entro!" exclamó Luka y empezó a juntar las cartas.

"Yo también!" dijo Nathaniel y crujió sus nudillos.

"De ninguna manera!" gritó Marinette poniéndose de pie.

Max la miró y se giró al resto. "No es injusto para Mari?" preguntó, un poco preocupado.

"Gracias, Max!" dijo la azabache, sonriéndole a su salvador.

Adrien se giró hacia Max. "No pasa nada, Max. Lo dije en sentido literal." Dijo sonriendo.

Max lo pensó unos instantes hasta que su rostro brilló. "Oh, entonces solo quieres llevarla a la cama y no...mmm...lo que dije hace rato?" preguntó.

Adrien asintió y solo Max le creyó.

Max sonrió aliviado antes de ponerse de pie. "Bueno~ yo no juego. Quiero jugar con mi PSP."

"Eh? Max?" dijo Marinette tratando de detener al más inofensivo de sus compañeros de grupo.

Nino se puso de pie también. "Yo tampoco. Tengo sueño y Alya me dijo que queria que le contara todo sobre "Besen a Marinette."

"Espera! Nino!" La azabache trató de hacer que se quedara.

"Por favor, chicos basta!" pidió pero fue ignorada mientras los demas se fueron yendo a sus respectivos dormitorios, dejando a Marinette con los tres chicos pervertidos.

"Siéntate, Ma-Ma-Marinette." dijo Luka mientras repartía las cartas. "Recuerda 'Secuestren a Marinette'."

Kim tomó sus cartas y dijo: "Nee, no te preocupes, princesa. Te salvaré."

Adrien miró a Marinette antes de sonreír.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos y bufó. "Ninguno de ustedes me llevará a la cama. De ninguna forma pueden obligarme!"

"Sí...siéntate y quédate quieta." Dijo Luka.

"Claro, princesa." Dijo Kim.

Adrien sonrió viendo sus cartas.

El juego siguió uno tras otro, pero a partir del decimo juego, Marinette perdió el interés y dejó de ver, intentando retomar la lectura de su libro, pero fallando y quedándose dormida.

Marinette abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó fue que su cuello y espalda le dolían a rabiar. Se había dormido acurrucada en el sofá. Cuando se giró, vio a Adrien sentado en el mismo lugar.

"Dormir ahí no es bueno para tu espalda." Dijo sonriendo.

Marinette lo miró. "Quién ganó?" preguntó delicadamente.

Adrien sonrió más. "Quién crees?" preguntó también. Marinette parpadeó y se sonrojo. "No te preocupes. Lo que le dije a Max fue verdad. Literalmente, te llevaré a la cama."

Adrien se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Marinette, pero cuando ella no la tomo, el le sonrio y la cargo de princesay la llevó a la habitación. "Aunque~ sí reclamaré mi premio del juego 'Besen a Marinette'." Dijo cuando se acercaron a la puerta.

"Pero ya expiró." Dijo Marinette sonriendo.

"Esa clausula se invalida cuando ganas el de 'Lleven a Marinette a la cama' y si el premio estaba en coma." Explicó Adrien cuando entraron a la habitación de Marinette.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación...

"Tonto!" gruñó Luka.

"Tú hiciste lo mismo, tonto!" Nathaniel gruñó. "Le quitarás a Marinette?"

"Como si pudiera!" murmuró Luka.

"Es imposible, no?." Dijo Kim muy satisfecho con el mismo.El silencio cayó en ellos, hasta que fue roto por unos suaves gemidos proviniendo de la habitación de Marinette.

"Eres un buen amigo, Nat." Dijo Luka.

Nathaniel se rió. "Gracias. Tú también lo eres. Qué gran idea, no? 'Besen a Marinette'...me pregunto quién no lo querría jugar?"

Fin.


End file.
